


My Silly Midgardian

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki’s friend/crush has the flu. Loki having no knowledge  about midgardian diseases panics and tries his best to make her feel better.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	My Silly Midgardian

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi love! Can I request a Loki x female reader, he has to start in avengers tower, one of the avengers is either sick and Loki takes care of her...or she's pregnant and the baby wants to make its appearance (he has to deliver it) You can choose thank you!!!! 🥰
> 
> I went with the fist idea because who wouln’t want the god of mischief himself taking care of his favourite midgardian? By the way it was my very first request and I was very exited to see how it comes out. I’m sorry it took me so long to write. I hope you’ll enjoy it <3

  
  


You knew something was wrong the moment you’ve woken up. Trying to stretch your muscles a little bit you noticed how sore your body was. At first you blamed it on the training session you had with Natasha yesterday but realisation hit you as you started coughing uncontrollably. You felt incredibly warm. Way too warm for your liking. You looked at your face in the mirror and noticed the bags under your eyes. You groaned in frustration. A fracking flu? You were one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer. You have been working alongside THE Avengers for more than 2 years now, fighting aliens and terrorists and yet a simple flu defeated you. 

You splashed some water on your face and put your most comfortable clothes on. It was going to be a really long day after all. You wanted to crawl back under the covers but your tummy demanded breakfast. You weren't sure if food was what you needed right now. You didn’t want to upset your stomach after all but you also needed to eat something. After some thinking you decided on some plain toast and a cup of tea.

Walking into the kitchen you noticed Loki sitting at the table with a book in his hand. It was one of many you let him borrow to “become more familiar with midgardian culture”. He truly enjoyed some of them but would never admit that. You have seen him reading your favourite book more than once but decided to not make any comments about that. Upon noticing your arrival Loki put his book away and greeted you with a warm smile. 

“Good morning!” he said happily “How is my favourite midgardian doing!”

“She’s doing just fine, thank you,” you responded and pulled two slices of bread out of the bag. 

“I was wondering when you’ll wake up,” the god announced “I made you some tea, it’s still warm.” Your heart skipped a bit when he said he was waiting for you. The two of you talk about books Loki has read every morning and discuss them together. Loki didn’t want to tell you he had already read most of the books you have given him before in fear you would stop talking with him altogether. He was utterly smitten with you but he knew a woman like you would never be interested in him romantically. Several people had mistaken you two for a couple before and every time that happened you would immediately correct them and say you were just friends. The idea of you reciprocating his feelings sounded unrealistic to him. If he only knew you felt the same….

You gave him a tired smile and thanked for the tea. As the bread popped out the toaster you put it on your plate and sat down next to Loki. 

“I think there are some pancakes in the microwave if you want,” Loki stood up, wanting to give you some. “Romanoff made them before they head out.”

“Oh, no thank you! I’ll stick to the toasts today,” you reassured him and took a small bite of your food. “By the way where is everyone?” you asked upon noticing how quiet it was in the tower this morning. You knew Nat and Clint had a mission in Alaska because the redhead told you that during your training but you had no idea what happened with the rest of the team. 

“Thor left with Natasha and Barton, “ he explained” Tony is in Paris with Pepper. Captain and his squad are on a mission in Australia and Wanda joined them”

“So it’s just the two of us in here?”

“Banner is in his lab doing whatever he thinks will help him pass the time” Loki added

You winced in pain as you felt a throbbing in your head. You felt as if you took part in a marathon. Your muscles were aching and you were slightly dehydrated. Loki noticed your discomfort and turned to face you. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, concerned. The trickster only now noticed the bags under your eyes. He touched your hand and got even more worried when he felt how warm you were. 

“I’m great, Loki,” you announced and drank the rest of your tea.

“I’m not an expert but midgardians shouldn’t be so warm and-”

“Really, Loki I’m fine!” you said.

“You are not looking that fine to me.” he responded.

“Wow, rude. Not everyone can just wake up and look like a cover girl.” you tried to laugh but the constant throbbing in your head wouldn’t allow it. You stood up wanting to put your empty mug in the dishwasher. As you did that your vision went blank and the only sound you heard before passing out was the mug shattering on the floor

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You opened your eyes and yawned loudly. You were laying down on the couch with a warm blanket over your body. You tried to sit up but your muscles were too sore to allow any movement. Realising how drenched in sweat your clothes were you groaned. You started to wonder how you got there when you noticed Loki with a glass of water and a sandwich.

“Norns! You are finally awake,” he said and put them down on the small coffee table. Loki quickly walked to you and kneeled. His hand gently touched your forehead and tucked your hair behind your ear. “You fainted, darling,” he announced and started stocking your cheek. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s really nothing bad, Loki,” you tried to reassure him but the god didn’t believe you. You wanted to explain to him that it was just a flu but you started coughing uncontrollably which made the trickster panic even more. He helped you sit up and gently caressed your back. 

“I’m calling Banner,” Loki said but you stopped him before he could do anything else.

“Seriously, Loki, I will be fine.” you hugged the covers even tighter to your body that was already drenched in sweat. “It’s just a flu.” Loki looked at you as if you were crazy.

“Just a-.... Y/N, you fainted!” you knew Loki cared for you but now he was definitely overreacting. “If I didn’t catch you you would hurt yourself!” you noticed the worry in his eyes. It looked like he was on the verge of tears but you blamed your brain for sending you such images. You felt something weird in your stomach and quickly kicked the blanket off of you. You stood up and ran out of the living room, Loki was right behind you. You opened the door to the bathroom. When the trickster entered the room you were kneeling on the cold tales as you emptied your stomach. 

“Hey, it’s ok, everything’s all right,” Loki held your hair in right hand while his left one was on your back. “JARVIS! Call Banner and tell him to immediately come to my room!” you would argue with him but you didn’t have any energy left. “Can you stand up?” you nodded and flushed the toilet. Trying to take a step forward you winced in pain because your muscles were still too sore. 

Seeing your struggle Loki picked you up in wedding style and carried you to his room. You tried to protest but didn’t have the energy to do so. Instead you put your hands around his neck as your head rested on his shoulder. As he walked into the elevator and pushed the bottom to his floor he felt you shiver and hugged you closer to his body. Loki had no idea what was happening to you. Was it something you caught during the last mission? Is it deadly? Will you be ok? He was seriously panicking now but as long as he was able to feel your breathing on his neck it was ok.

“You’re going to be ok, my love” he whispered, gently kissing your head.

The elevator stopped and Loki quickly walked into the direction of his room. He opened the door and carefully laid you on his bed. 

“Bruce should be here soon,” Loki announced “Is there something you need? Water? Something to eat? Another blanket? “ if you weren’t feeling like shit at that moment you would kiss for the way he was acting “Or maybe not, you are already too warm, another blanket would just make it worse.” Loki was mumbling to himself and it wasn the most adorable thing you have ever seen.

“One blanket would be just fine” you smiled at him softly “But if you could bring me some clean clothes I would be grateful. Those are drenched in sweat,” you asked shily, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Of course! That’s no problem” he replied quickly and opened his closet. “Do you need some pants or just a shirt?”

“Pants, too, please” you were sleepy again and ready to drift off any moment now “I mean, if it’s not a problem. I promise I will wash them afterwards” A few seconds later Loki came back with a pair of black sweatpants and a green sweater.

“The pants are too big for you but I hope that won’t be a problem,” he gave them to you with a soft smile. You tried to stand up and go to the bathroom but winced in pain again. Loki must have figured out what was wrong and insisted that you stay in the bed. He said he would go to the bathroom and give you some privacy and that you should tell him when you’re decent again. 

“Such a gentleman,” you joked

“Everything for you, my lady” he winked at you and left to the bathroom

This man will be the death of you sooner or later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After you put the clothes on you awkwardly called for him. Loki came back and ogled your body. You were significantly smaller than him but now that you were wearing his, way too big, clothes you look tiny. The god thought you looked adorable wearing his clothes, especially if they were green. He blushed when he realised what he was thinking about. The two of you were still looking at each other in silence until a knock on the door pulled you both out of that trance. Loki opened them and pulled Bruce inside. 

“What took you so long???” Loki asked, irritated. You wanted to greet Bruce but because your eyes were closing involuntary you decided to rest for a while.

“I was at the store!” Banner defended himself “I just came back and then JARVIS told me you wanted me to come ASAP” Normally the trickster would argue with him more but you were his number one priority right now. The scientist asked what was so important and Loki pointed at your exhausted body laying on his bed and explained what happened. 

“So let me get this straight,” Bruce said confused “You panicked and called ME because she’s sick”

“Yes! You are a doctor, you should help her!” Loki was getting more anxious with every passing second.

“I have some PHDs but that’s not the same” Banner explained

“But you are a midgardian, right?” the god continued “You know what’s happening to her so please help her!” the trickster begged. The scientist was taken aback by his words. It wasn’t a secret that Loki had feelings for you. Everyone in the tower could see it. Except you, of course. But no one would ever expect Loki to beg someone for help. You really meant a lot to him.

“Ok, I see what I can do” Banned patted his shoulder and headed towards you. He gently shook your body and you woke up again. “I heard you weren’t feeling well” you nodded your head as your friend touched your forehead. “You have an awful fever. Loki, could you bring me a wet towel, please?” Bruce didn’t even blink and Loki was already in the bathroom. The scientist turned to you again “Do you need some pills? I have some painkillers in my room if you want” you nodded and gave him a grateful smile. Loki came back with a wet towel and handed it to Banner. He then put it on your forehead and stood up. “I’m going to my room to get her some medicine. Give her some water and keep an eye on her. I will be right back”

And with that Bruce left the room. 

Loki sat at the edge of the bed right next to you and gently caressed your cheek. You put your hand on top of his and smiled. Loki’s heart was beating like crazy now. Did you have feelings for him or was it just because you were ill? He wished it was the first one. He could keep staring at your beautiful face for eternity if you allowed him. 

A few moments later Bruce came back with the painkiller he promised you. Loki handed you a glass of water and you swallowed the pill. 

“If you need anything else just call me” Banner said to Loki “Get better soon, Y/N!” you waved at him and the scientist was gone again.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” the god asked

“Could you read something for me?” you hugged the pillow and moved closer to him “Please?” you added

“Anything for you, my love” he took a book from his nightstand and leaned on the wall. You raised the blanket silently inviting him to lay with you. The gesture made Loki’s heart flutter. He got under the covers, one hand was holding the book and another one was hugging you close to his body, You took the wet towel off of your head and threw it on the floor where your old clothes were. You put your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. You noticed it was faster than it’s supposed to be but asked no questions. Asgardians were different from humans, right? You closed your eyes as Loki was reading but didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. You could listen to his voice forever. 

The trickster was a few chapters in when he noticed your closed eyes. Assuming you were asleep he closed the book and put it away. He decided that watching you was far more interesting than any story he could read. Not hearing his voice anymore you opened your eyes to check on him. Your eyes met with his and you could have sworn he was blushing. You smiled and he did the same. It was now or never, Loki thought. He leaned in slowly and rested his hands on your waist. You figured out what he was planning and you pushed his lips away with your index finger. 

“I must have misunderstood the situation” Loki took his hand off your waist and awkwardly cleaned his throat. He looked hurt, heartbroken even “Please forgive me”

“No Loki, it’s-” you started “you didn’t misunderstand anything. I’m sick and I don’t want YOU to be sick, too” you explained and gently stroked his cheek. 

“My silly midgardian,” Loki laughed and hugged you “I’m immune to your diseases so even if I wanted to, I couldn’t get sick”

“Well, if that’s the case-” you grinned and put your lips on his. Loki didn’t waste any more time and immediately reciprocated the kiss which quickly went from soft and gentle to passionate and rough

“That was way better than I have imagined” Loki whispered after you two broke the kiss to be able to breathe again. 

“What else did you imagine?” you gave him one more kiss and laid your head in the crook of his neck.

“I imagined going on a date with you” he interfered his fingers with yours and continued “I imagined us holding hands whilst walking together. I imagined us falling asleep and then waking up together” you kissed his neck and looked into his eyes.

“I’m feeling sleepy again so your last dream will probably come true” you said, smirking

“In my imagination we have fallen asleep after doing something different than reading but I guess this is ok, too” he added and you playfully smacked his chest. He laid on his side to be face to face with you and put one of your legs around his waist. You put your hands around his body and hummed in satisfaction. “You, my love, are the most beautiful and mesmerizing woman I have ever met” he kissed your head one more time and you both drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
